Una Vida Merecida
by X1xharux2X
Summary: Ellos tienen una vida normal, una segunda oportunidad de vivir lo que no pudieron en su vida pasada. Se reencontraran y formaran vínculos pero no todo es tan bueno como parece ser. Tanto la organización 13, los ex-soldados y los demas participantes de numerosas batallas han pasado a ser "normales" pero...¿eso es bueno o malo?. Kingdom Hearts y Final Fantasy (yaoi y hetero)
1. Un mal día Parte I

**Cap. 1: Un Mal Día. Parte I**

**América Latina: Colombia – Bogotá**

**Almacén Abandonado. 3:15am**

Todo estaba oscuro, el silencio reinaba en su totalidad pues nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero había una excepción, algo que rompía aquel silencio inquebrantable; gritos, gritos y llantos de agonía. Aquel que se arrepiente pero ya no puede hacerlo, sus pecados persiguen a esas pobres criaturas en agonía.

Aquellos que estaban destinados a vivir allí, no tenían futuro. Sí no les servían se deshacían de ellos. "Huyan", fueron las últimas palabras del único científico que se atrevió a ayudarlos, "escapen todos" "no vale la pena desperdiciar sus vidas aquí" "huyan" era todo lo que repetía el pobre científico, y sin embargo, su sacrificio no valió.

Un hombre de bata blanca caminaba lentamente en dirección a una puerta, la abre. Al entrar hay otra puerta más al final del pasillo, pero ésta era de hierro forjado con seguridad máxima, la desactiva. Al pasar por ella encuentra a "alguien", éste estaba sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida, abrasado a sus piernas y se veía muy herido. Corría mucha sangre por sus heridas y por las que no, estaban secas y sucias, eran de gran gravedad.

Apenas vio al doctor, rápidamente dejo de lado todo lo que hacia y se escondió debajo de su pequeña cama y se metió lo más al fondo que pudo, temblando. El doctor lo ignoro, pasando olímpicamente del "sujeto" y observo la habitación: las paredes eran blancas y estaban sucias y rasgadas; tenía un baño el cual solo consistía en un retrete y un lavado; afuera del baño el piso era desigual, de modo que podía bañarse con tobo sin inundar el cuarto; tenía una cama pequeña muy desordenada con una sola sabana y mesa de noche al lado, donde se comía; también había una lámpara pero no servía, por lo cual la habitación era por completo oscura.

Nada especial, ya que todas las habitaciones eran iguales, al menos la de los "sujetos" de prueba. Lo único interesante e inusual, era aquel cuadro que sobresalía en aquella habitación, era único. Los sujetos de prueba tenían una cosa que sobresalía aparte de su importancia para el proyecto y es que cada uno tenia algo que sobresalía en su habitación, y estos eran únicos puesto que en el resto del almacén no había nada igual y esa era una forma importante de identificar sus habitaciones sin tener que depender de la luz.

Se dirigió a la única persona a parte de él qua había en la habitación, seguía escondido.

- Nadie va a ayudarte, deja de lloriquear – Se agacho y lo agarro por el cabello, no fue difícil. Así lo arrastro hasta una silla que había en una esquina de la habitación, no era visible por la oscuridad, pero debido a las circunstancias y todo lo ocurrido ya no necesitaba verla para saber de ella. Y allí lo tiro sin ninguna delicadeza y lo amordazo como si de animal se tratase.

- ¡Ah!, ¡suéltame!, ¡déjame en paz!, ¡maldito!, ¡sáquenme de aquí!, ¡ah! – Cállate – levanto la mano y golpeo su cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar y romper la silla.

- Te enseñare modales – Se posiciono encima suyo y rasgo sus ropas, agarro unas cadenas de hierro con púas, que ya tenia antes de entrar, y se las puso alrededor del cuello. Después le sujeto sus muñecas atrás de su espalda con unas esposas, puesto que, estas se soltaron cuando la silla que lo amordazaba se rompió con la caída. Luego, coloco cadenas individuales en cada tobillo y separo sus piernas. Para que se sujetaran bien, las amarro a las patas de la cama de la habitación, luego…se fue.

- ¡Maldita sea!, debo irme de aquí – Empezó a forcear pero el resultado fue sin éxito alguno. Intento engancharse a unos cuchillos que "él" dejo ahí y luego romper las cadenas con ayuda de las patas de la cama, pero igualmente no tuvo el resultado deseado.

- ¡Ah! – Algo de repente golpeo su cabeza y todo se puso negro, y así…perdió el conocimiento…

**Norteamérica: Canadá – Toronto**

**Casa de los Leonhart. 4:47pm**

Perfecto… ¡Maravilloso!, ¡simplemente genial! Este oficialmente era: ¡el mejor día de su vida!, ¿se preguntan porque? ¡Pues por todo! ¡Desde el momento en que se despertó supo que su día seria horrible! ¿Por qué romper la tradición de…? si te levantas con un pie izquierdo un viernes trece, estas sentenciado bueno…él nunca fue una persona supersticiosa, él no creía en esas estupideces, pero su hermano sí… así que felizmente podía decir que le hecho mal de ojo, pero eso no era todo…no…su día aun no acababa ¡No! A estas alturas se preguntaran ¿Qué paso? Pues bien…allí va…

Todo comenzó desde el momento que se despertó. Ese día su mamá iría de compras ya que hacia falta comida, bueno, se suponía que iría a hacer el mercado sola… ¡Pero no! Entre Sora y él, el que solía pararse temprano era él, ¿Por qué?, pues porque primero: Sora duerme como roca, literalmente…pues se mueve tanto como un desesperado en el día de San Valentín, pero a la hora de despertarlo era imposible para todo aquel ser humano normal, a excepción de él…pero tampoco se podía decir que él era muy normal, así que la teoría no se rompía.

Volviendo a lo anterior…Su madre quería que Sora la acompañara a hacer mercado, pero claro…el chico es imposible de despertar, así que su madre opto por pararlo a él para que despertara a Sora. ¡Lo despertó!, ese era su único libre, no había clase por reunión de profesores y ese mismo día lo tenia libre en el trabajo. Justo había logrado que Xigbar le diese ¡justo! Ese día libre al enterarse de que no tendría clase. ¡Y justo! Ese día su madre lo osaba despertar a las **6:30am** solo para que despertase a su gemelo. ¡En su único día totalmente libre!, ya de por sí su jefe era un explotador y ni los domingos los tenia libre, más la escuela y todas sus obligaciones. Además, ¡¿Quién iba a hacer mercado a esa hora?! Ya vale…Él sabia que Sora era vago a la hora de despertar y que dormía mucho, el chico dormía como un tronco, y de no ser por la hora diría que dejara de hacer el vago y se despertara de una vez…esta vez, no era el caso.

¿Acaso esa mujer sabia lo que era dormir?, o ¿Distraerse?, o ¿Salir…tal vez con algún amigo?, pues no. Su madre era de las les dedican tiempo completo y era bueno puesto que eran de familia grande, y también porque necesitaban de ella pero…a pesar de ser muy dulce y buena, su madre también tenia su carácter, además, estaba "eso". No es que ella no tuviese amigos (ya lo habían comprobado un día que la siguieron…pero eso no viene al caso) es que simplemente creía que debía dedicarle tiempo a sus hijos, como toda buena madre desocupada. Además, que ella creía que la necesitaban y tenía razón.

También había un enorme problema ella era excesivamente imperativa. Hablaba mucho, le encantaba divertirse acosta de ellos y les avergonzaba, también…bueno, tenia unos arranques de locura por completo. Por ejemplo: el día que Axel y Demyx amigos de Marluxia, a su manera… visitaron la casa pues…como normalmente jugaron una de sus bromas a Marlu y como siempre este tomo venganza haciéndoles otra nada amigable. ¿Se preguntaran como termino todo? Simple: un desastre.

Lo Ocurrido: Como siempre ellos molestaban a Marlu por su extraño cabello de rosa, y como siempre él daba una respuesta evasiva del porque de sus cabellos (a todas estas la conversación era estúpida, puesto que el cabello de todos era extraño, extravagante e igual de interesante) y otra vez como siempre Axel el pirómano decía que su adoración por el fuego no tenia limites y que es totalmente distinto, y que no tenia porque reprochárselo; y Demyx que picudito quedaba mejor y que no se quejase que el de él también era así Y que a las chicas les gustaba así su adorado cabello (creído -.-).

Ya harto de todo ese teatro y de saber ya de por sí que ocurriría a continuación, Squall decide intervenir y tras a continuación un buen reproche y una advertencia que dejaba bien en claro todo sí destruían la casa o rompían algo, los mataba, se marchó. Y el hecho de que se fuera fue una sentencia a muerte, para la casa.

Marluxia propuso jugar a la botellita a pesar de ser solo tres personas, y los retos no se dieron a esperar, trayendo consigo, la destrucción de la casa…haciendo caso omiso a Squall ignorando las posibles consecuencias.

El problema llego cuando uno de los retos ocurre en la cocina y se salió de control, ellos hicieron trampa y se jugaron una broma no muy inocente…y para completar el escenario su madre se fue justo después de dejar el almuerzo en la estufa, cocinándose…con algunos ingredientes afuera…Resumen: nadie comió ese día, ya que el almuerzo se volvió…un desastre.

¿Consecuencias? Sí; Squall hecho una furia por no poder comer y por el desastre, también por no escucharlo; los gemelos menores, alias: hijos de Satanás, lloriqueando a pesar de estar grandecitos; Sora impresionantemente también molesto porque hoy tocaba su comida preferida: pizza horneada en casa con fruta paopu y dulces hecho a mano (muchos, de todo tipo: tortas y marquesas, galleta, helado…) como postre, y jugo de paopu; Él igualmente hecho una furia conteniéndose de golpear a Marluxia; y su madre…con un ataque de nervios…con todo incluido…Y de estar su papá…seria peor…

En fin. En cualquier caso volviendo solo unas horas atrás, en la mañana no fue su mejor despertar. Su madre estaba impaciente, exasperada y emocionada solo por la idea de salir a comprar. Al no poder despertar a Sora uso su segunda opción: Vanitas.

Él era la solución a todos sus problemas y de no tener a Squall que también es de gran ayuda, él seria su hijo preferido, ya que, por supuesto ya estaba acostumbrada al mal humor que sus mejores hijos siempre irradiaban.

Al entrar a la habitación de Vanitas, impacientemente se poso al lado de su cama, lo empezó a mover como si de emergencia se tratase y para colmo recitaba en voz alta ¡Vani!, ¡Vani!, ¡Vanitas despierta!, ¡Vaniii! una y otra vez.

Por su parte él no estaba a gusto con ello. Él era de sueño liviano a diferencia de Sora y el solo sonido de la puerta lo despertó. Por otra parte el sonido de a voz de su madre era un zumbido molesto, y para completar lo movía bruscamente mientras seguía chillando.

A no ser que se tratase de otra persona, él se hubiese alarmado, pero era su madre. Y al ser su madre, triste y lamentablemente, eso era algo perfectamente normal. Así que desistiendo la tentación de:

1-. Sacarla a patadas y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

2-. Gritarle: ¡lárgate y déjame en paz!, mientras soltaba mil y un maldiciones.

3-. Decirle: ¿Qué pasa te estas muriendo? ¡Cálmate mujer!

Y…la del millón…

la cara.

Pero era su madre…y el era un buen hijo. Así que, a regadiñez la atendió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Su voz sonó carrasposa como cualquiera al levantarse. Se fue incorporando lentamente mientras con el dorso de su mano derecha se frotaba el ojo. Tenía el seño fruncido e intentaba adaptarse a la luz, puesto que, muy "amablemente" su madre le "hiso el favor" de prender la luz y abrir las cortinas dando paso al sol.

- ¿Tú que crees, genio? ¡Vamos!, ¡párate!, necesito que me ayudes a despertar a Sora – Ella se divertía a su costa, lo hacia, conocía esa mirada y sobre todo…conocía esa sonrisa burlona.


	2. Un mal día Parte II

ACLARACION: Vanitas es bi en este fic.

**ATENCION:** ARBOL GENEALOGICO DE LA FAMILIA LEONHART:

La madre...(la loca esa -.-)

Squall. el hermano mayor y el mas responsable

Marluxia. el que le sigue

Despues estan Sora y Vanitas como gemelos

Luego estan Denzel y Marlene como los gemelos menores

Como estaba confuso m pidieron q lo aclarara y allí esta...del padre sabran luego...

UNA COSA MAS! si m ponen unos cuantos review no los hare esperar tanto ^^ sino no tendre apuro con el siguiente cap n.n Chao~

**Cap. 2: Un Mal Día. Parte II**  
**Europa Central: Alemania – Wendlingen**  
**Hotel Löwen (hotel 3 estrellas). 5:30am**

Estaban en uno de los muchos pasillos de ese lugar, lo más al fondo y lo más arriba del hotel, donde nadie pasaba, en la total oscuridad con un absoluto silencio, se podían vislumbrar dos figuras furtivas, estas mantenía una charla.  
- ¿Todo procede como lo planeamos? – decía un hombre no tan mayor, su cara estaba oculta tras unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero elegante de terciopelo color gris. Por la oscuridad sus detalles no podían verse claramente pero se presume que es joven, sin pasarse de los 27 años cuando mucho.  
- Si, señor. Tenemos a los rehenes e interrogamos al sujeto, también pusimos suficientes evasivas para que el FBI no de con nosotros – hablo una voz femenina pero la oscuridad era tal que ni siquiera se podía identificar de quien.  
- ¿Nuestra mercancía se traslado? ¿Qué paso con los agentes que nos pisaban los talones? – se apresuro a preguntar pero a pesar de eso su voz sonaba tranquila, no se podía identificar ningún tipo de emoción en esta, si estaba ansioso o nervioso no se sabia pues su voz sonó con tal frialdad y tranquilidad que ni el más experto pudiera saber que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre del traje impetuoso.  
- Sí, la mercancía se traslado sin ningún inconveniente. Eliminamos a todos menos dos, uno le están sacando información bajo cualquier medio, el otro huyo… Pese a eso, a operación ha sido por completo exitosa – su voz era monótona, sino fuera porque no hablaba entre intervalos exactos sonaría como si fuera un robot o una maquina especializada.  
- Encuéntrenlo, es una orden, no nos podemos permitir ningún fallo ni inconveniente de este tipo, si se va muy lejos nos delatará. No me falles, Larxene – el hombre dio vuelta y se retiro a paso lento, ella lo seguía con la mirada, una vez que desapareció por completo de su vista ella también se retiro, desapareciendo sus figuras en la oscuridad total.  
- Con que inconveniente, ¿eh? Como usted diga "señor" – dijo susurrante la muchacha ya muy lejos de ser escuchada, escupiendo en la última palabra con malicia. – esto se esta tornando interesante… veamos cuanta batalla me darás, Saix – dice como si fuera una melodía que ha practicado desde niña, en la cual es imposible de vencer, si se adapta a la situación…no esta muy lejos de la realidad.

**Norteamérica: Canadá – Toronto**  
**Casa de los Leonhart. 6:30am**

_- ¿Tú que crees, genio? ¡Vamos!, ¡párate!, necesito que me ayudes a despertar a Sora – Ella se divertía a su costa, los hacia, conocía esa mirada y sobre todo…conocía esa sonrisa burlona._

Sin embargo no es algo en lo cual haya pensado mucho, ya que, al voltear y posar su vista en el despertador se enfrento a la cruda realidad. Eran las **6:30am**¡Del viernes! ¡Su día libre! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡Joder! ¡¿Quién rayos se paraba a esa hora un fin de semana, libre?! ¡Libre!, ¡Esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza!

Y mientras Vani se retorcía de ira y continuaba un mar de interminables pensamientos suicidas y llenos de maldiciones dirigidos a la persona causante de su desgracia, su madre lo miraba divertido e inclusive le costaba no romper a reír, sí, lo estaba pasando bomba, su cara era todo un poema. El problema llego cuando no pudo contener una risita y atrae la atención de Vanitas.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?, ¡Son las 6:35am!, ¡del fin de semana! ¡Y sabes perfectamente que es mi único día libre! ¡Además…! – Y en ese momento lo corto. ¿Cómo?, sencillo: no pudo más, rompió a reír, risa tras risa a costa de un cabreado Vanitas.

- Jajajajja, pa-párate jaja e-estaré en la cocina, jejjejej ve, ve al baño y despierta a tu amado espejo ¡Jajajajaj! – Y se fue… Vanitas estaba que estallaba, para empezar ¿espejo?, el hecho de que él y Sora eran gemelos (los mayores, porque tienen otros 2 hermanos que también son gemelos) no significaba que eran iguales, ¡No! Si tienen su parentesco pero NO son iguales. Segundo: no era gracioso ¡Para nada gracioso! ¡¿Quién demonios tenía tan poca decencia para pararte a las **6:30am** en tu único día libre, y sabiendo que nunca puedes descansar?!

Y no. No termina allí. Su madre volvió a subir para asegurarse que ya se había parado (que enorme confianza -.-) y al no verlo afuera de la cama se acerco a él, lo agarro por un brazo y lo saco de un tirón de la cama. Intento equilibrarse apoyando el pie izquierdo pero al final no único que vio fue el duro y frio piso de su alcoba. Una vez logrado su cometido, ella se fue, contenta.

De allí salen todas las babosadas supersticiosas de Sora, pues al comentárselo de todo lo que se le hubiese ocurrido solo dijo: si hubieses puesto el pie derecho en vez del izquierdo nada de esto hubiera pasado, para empezar, no te hubieses caído. ¿No debería apoyarlo o ayudarlo? Pues no, a pesar de ser su hermano, el muy imbécil creía que Vani ya estaba sentenciado, además, que realmente le hacia gracia, él también se divertía a su costa… Y lo peor de que el día aun no acababa es que todos parecían haber hecho un pacto en su contra para joderle la vida. Sora era el primero en su lista negra, que, sino se estaba burlando, estaba colaborando a hacerle la vida imposible.

El caso es, que una vez despierto y aseado a las **6:50am** (con un intervalo exacto de 15min en las que tardo en terminar todos sus asuntos), fue a despertar a Sora

Al llegar a su habitación (que por cierto está al lado de la suya) y verlo tan tranquilo durmiendo, se cabreo. Salió a toda prisa y bajo las escaleras, fue al congelador de la nevera, saco el hielo, lo hecho a un tobo, le hecho agua y subió de nuevo, todo esto ignorando las interrogantes de su madre. Al pararse frente a Sora creyó que eso no era lo suficientemente satisfactorio, su venganza debía ser perfecta, así que, puso el tobo a escasos centímetros de Sora, se retiro y agarro su estéreo, lo puso al máximo volumen y lo acerco lo más posible a Sora manteniendo una distancia considerable en la que no se mojase, lo prendió y se puso a elegir una canción y… Listo.

Sora despertó sobresaltado con el sonido retumbando en sus oídos y abriendo los ojos de par en par. Lo primero que vio fue a Vanitas y después… el tobo entres sus manos. Antes de que pudiera unir los puntos Vanitas dijo: ¡Sorpresa! Y lo siente que vio fue el agua helada caer, por supuesto, que después con el frio de muerte que sintió se paro de golpe y salió corriendo al baño… Vanitas se fue feliz…

Después de eso no hubo mucho movimiento mientras Sora y su progenitora salían al mercado, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta las **9:08am** que es la hora en la que Squall se despertó y ellos regresaron, pero siguió siendo todo tranquilo ya que Sora se fue a su cuarto, su mamá se puso a limpiar y Squall que de por sí es callado y serio, salió un rato con una tal Rinoa apenas se despertó y que según él es su novia* y un tal Seifer, según él su rival o enemigo…lo que sea, alguien ahí. El punto es que salió.

A pesar de que Squall salió, la casa no cambio en lo absoluto, seguía igual de silenciosa con solo el sonido de los alimentos cocinándose, montados apenas la llegada de los individuos causantes de su tan temprano despertar, el tipo pasaría desapercibido a no ser que su presencia no fuera de suma importancia para establecer orden, porque a todas estas el que establecía el orden era él ni siquiera su madre, pues Squall tenía carácter y una increíble capacidad de liderazgo, de la cual, destacaba su facilidad para mantener la casa bajo sus reglas*.

Todo continuo en absoluto silencio; su madre limpiaba; Vanitas estaba encerrado en su cuarto escuchando música a todo volumen, ajeno a todo su alrededor; Sora arreglaba el desastre de inundación en todo su cuarto mientras salvaba los aparatos electrónicos y gruñía molesto; ambos gemelitos menores dormían plácidamente; Marluxia también dormía cómodamente; Squall no estaba en casa sino disfrutando de su salida, ya comería fuera, con Rinoa.

Pero toda buena historia se acaba, esta no era la excepción. Lo siguiente que arruino su día fueron los hijos de Satanás que tiene por hermanos, los gemelos menores.

Al bajar a desayunar ya todos estaban abajo esperando que la comida estuviera lista: Marlene y Denzel* con los ojitos entre cerrados, Marluxia bostezando y estirándose, Sora aun molesto y su progenitora terminando con los alimentos en la estufa, la única activa y con bastante energía, la única que irradiaba alegría en vez de deseos homicidas, suicidas o simplemente que no estaba aburrida con bastante sueño, ella si estaba alegre, como si ese mismo día fuera a ocurrir la mejor de las cosas del mundo y fueran a concederle todos sus deseos. Vanitas tal cual como sus hermanos, no fue la excepción pues se propuso esperar en silencio por la comida mientras se sentaba tranquilo en la mesa, oh pobre ingenuo.

- ¡Vaniii!, ¡¿Por qué me mojaste?! – se hubiera propuesto ignorarlo pero sabia que seria inútil, al final cedería.  
- ¿Tu que crees? – así que prefirió darle una respuesta evasiva, llena de ironía y sarcasmo.

- … – después de un rato…  
- ¡Vani! ¡Contéstame! – dijo ya exasperado.  
- ¿Quieres saber?, bien, ¡soy Vanitas, amo cantar, bailar y ADORO que me despierten en las mañanas porque el cabeza de cuerpo espín imperativo que tengo por hermano, tiene el sueño tan liviano como un borracho después de "festejar" en un bar de prostitutas! ¡Wiiii! – dijo ya totalmente cabreado con sarcasmo.

- …  
- ¡Ya basta!, ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es mi culpa! ¡¿Qué te cuesta seguir las reglas?!  
- ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! ¡No me importa! ¡Si es un truco para que termine disculpándome y te lo compense haciéndote la tarea estas muy equi… –¡No! –  
- ¡¿Y bien?!  
- ¡Son las reglas, las reglas! Si te levantaste amargado porque alguien arruino tu existencia, no arruines la mía.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabes que, no me importa! ¡Tú eres el culpable de mi amargura así que tengo derecho a pagarla contigo!  
- ¡Eres un amargado, sigue las reglas!  
- ¡Y tu un mocoso imperativo, y que reglas ni que 8/4!  
No muy legos de allí, el resto de la familia los observaba discutir desde la sala, solo esperando que no rompieran los platos… o peor…dañaran la comida, la comida era sagrada.  
- ¡Las reglas, las reglas!, ¡Antisocial! – dice al borde del colapso Sora  
- ¿No deberíamos detenerlos? – Dice el gemelo menor, Denzel.  
- Mientras no dañen mi comida, no me importa – añade Marluxia.  
- Mira quien habla – replica Marlene mirando fijamente a Marlu.  
- ¡Joder! ¡Las reglas ni que una mierda! ¡No voy a disculparme contigo, mocoso de mierda! – replico muy cabreado Vanitas, también al borde del colapso.  
- Mmm… déjalos divertirse, cariño. Esto solo es el comienzo de una muy agradable mañana – dice con una sonrisa su madre. (esta tipa está loca -.-)  
- Si, mejor no te involucres Denzel, recuerda lo que te paso la última vez – dice Marlene, tranquila, mientras observa a sus hermanos discutir.

El chico solo empalidece como respuesta… En fin. El punto es, saltándose todo lo ocurrido, lo que hicieron los gemelos a Vanitas para tratar de animar y compensar a Sora, así que saltemos a ese punto, las **11:06am**. Lo siguiente que arruino su día fueron los hijos de Satanás, los gemelos menores.

Estos iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles. Habían decidido salir un rato mientras sus hermanos pelean, a tomar aire. Ninguno de los dos creyó que se encontrarían a un viejo conocido. Alguien que ambos creían ausente, lo estaba… solo que al fin había regresado después de 5 meses y 8 días de ausencia, era extraño, se suponía que era más.

- ¡Hola chicos! – les saludo felizmente un muy conocido pelirrojo, se veía alegre e irradiaba energía, esto hiso que los niños inmediatamente esbozaran una sonrisa.  
- ¡Axel! – dijeron al unisonó y le saltaron encima, felices.  
- ¿Cómo han estado? – les dijo sonriente.  
- ¡Bien! – nuevamente contestaron al mismo tiempo.  
- Si, ¿Por qué volviste, Axel? ¿No ibas a vivir por allá con tu tío? – comenta Marlene, Denzel estaba totalmente de acuerdo.  
- Bueno, decidí volver, pero no entremos en detalles ¿Si? Que acabo de llegar…  
- Bueno… - dijeron decepcionados.  
- ¿Cómo están sus hermanos?  
- Sora esta mal, ve veía decaído y molesto por culpa de Vani-ni – Marlene se escuchaba triste.  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurrió? – él conocía al chico castaño y decaído era lo último que pensó escuchar de él, el chico era muy imperativo y alegre.  
- Vani-ni es un idiota  
- ¿Quieres saber lo que paso, Axel?  
- Claro

Después de eso los gemelitos se dedicaron a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Axel, quien escuchaba atentamente e impaciente, porque al parecer había encontrado una nueva victima.

- Saben…se me ocurre algo… – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, una sonrisa maliciosa, como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, era igual…de misteriosa, y macabra...

Un plan… Sí, un plan era lo que había hecho Axel. Los gemelos solo esperaban que para el final del día ellos siguieran con vida…a veces no era buena idea hacer enfadar a Vanitas…Sora era un ejemplo.

- Hermanito, no podemos estar peleados para siempre… – replicó Sora, habiendo un vago intento de arreglar el tedioso asunto.

- Porfaaaa  
- Buf…bueno, supongo…  
- ¿Pero no me vuelvas a despertar así, vale? – dijo lentamente, temiendo la respuesta.  
- Bueno… – Sora abre los ojos como platos.  
- ¿En serio? – con total incredulidad, Vani lo ve vacilante.  
- Si…  
- ¡Yuju! ¡Yey! – saltando de arriba abajo, esto le hace gracia a Vani y suelta una risilla, Sora para de golpe y lo ve detenidamente, este inclina la cabeza, cómico. Ante este repentino cambio ambos se observan, sus miradas eran penetrantes sin apartarse de los ojos del otro, y de pronto rompen a reír, era realmente divertido.

No muy lejos de allí, en la entrada de la casa específicamente, los gemelitos están pasmados frente la puerta de su propia casa, extrañamente, decidiendo si entrar o no.

- ¿No querían animar a Sora?, ¡Vamos entren! – dice con un susurro Axel a los niños que no tenían pinta de decidirse hoy.  
- Si… – dicen al unisonó.

En el momento que decidieron entrar justo al sonar la puerta de la entrada los otros gemelos (los mayores Sora y Vanitas) se callaron de golpe, en ese instante ambos se despidieron y fueron a lo suyo, por lo cual, los gemelitos menores no escucharon las risas y no se enteraron de que el asunto ya estaba resuelto.

Le pidieron a Vanitas que los acompañara y este cedió, lo llevaron a un parque donde Axel los esperaba ansioso. Vanitas no era tonto, sospechaba que algo ocurría, sin embargo se olvido de todo al ver a Axel, después de todo el pelirrojo no debería estar ahí, debería estar en Suecia, con su tío.

Se pusieron a hablar un rato, cosas irrelevantes, hasta que Axel mencionó jugar a la botellita…

- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Acaso el tiempo que estuviste en Suecia te afecto tanto la cabeza?!, ¡Por dios! ¡Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que jugaste ese juego o como terminaste tú! ¡¿No te acuerdas?!  
- Mmm, no mucho…puede que sí, pero vagamente…  
- ¡Pues te refrescare la memoria!

_Ese día no había nadie en casa, solo Squall, Marluxia, Axel y Demyx (invitados de Marluxia). Los demás se habían ido por distintas razones; su mamá, fue a hacer unas diligencias en el banco o eso dijo ella porque la habían visto discutir con el vecino, cuando la cosa se puso fea ella toda cabreada le lanzó un cuchillo al tipo, y a este le rozo la mejilla, desde entonces no se ha vuelto a saber de ella; Sora, fue a jugar al futbol con unos amigos de él pero se presume que termino apostando con ellos, de nuevo…pues al llegar a su casa tenía el pelo quemado, ropa interior de chica por fuera de la ropa y un cartel en la espalda que ponía: ¡Soy sexy, vamos amor, dime sexy!; Vanitas, como siempre estaba en el trabajo por culpa de su explotador jefe, Xigbar, que le amenazo que si no iba en ese mismo instante lo violaría ahí mismo por desobedecerlo y después lo despediría; los gemelitos, se fueron a jugar al parque. Antes de irse de la casa, su madre, monto la comida en la estufa, para diversión de ella le dijo "piensa rápido" a Demyx y le pego en la cara un paquete de pasta, se burlo, y luego se fue._

_Squall se había quedado un poco más porque ese día serían sus amigos los que lo recogerían en su casa, una tal Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Wol, Firion, Lightning, su hermana Serah y su novio Snow, Tifa y un tipo llamado Noctis._

_Los amigos de Marluxia como siempre peleaban con él…de lo mismo de siempre… Squall ese día no tenia paciencia porque había peleado con Rinoa, estaba obstinado y los chamos que parecían críos no ayudaban mucho que digamos…así que los interrumpió en su pelea matutina y en eso le llego un mensaje de sus amigos, ya estaban afuera para recogerlo, ante eso Squall les da una advertencia y se va…_

_Mencionaron la botellita justo después de eso, ¿acaso no tenían sentido común? Eso es un misterio…Después de un par de giros con la botella (de quien sabe de dónde salió) hubo unos cuantos retos…_

_Axel: le toco desvestirse y quedar solo en bóxers para después lanzarse en la piscina del vecino, una vez hecho esto, tuvo que quedarse en bóxers (parte del reto) y bailar la gasolina (de daddy yankee) mientras cantaba la cucaracha (de Mermelada Bunch) y seguía bailando, en media calle..._

_Demyx: le toco romper su preciado sitar, y tuvo q raparse el cabello al cero, su preciado cabello. También canto el chichicuilote, con exactitud, 3 de sus canciones._

_El destino de Maxluxia aún no estaba decidido, aun no le tocaba y ellos estaban hartos, él burlándose y ellos sufriendo, no era justo, se vengarían._

_Primera vuelta…_

_La botella rodaba, y rodaba…y rodaba, ya comenzaba a detenerse…y… ¡Por fin! ¡Venganza!_

_El reto ocurrió en la cocina a diferencia de los otros, se dieron cuenta que Marlu estaba haciendo trampa, pues en el turno de Demyx debió tocarle a él, pero hiso trampa y movió la botella con el pie, molestos lo vigilaron esta vez y es por eso que si le había tocado este turno a él. Ahora era el turno de ellos para vengarse._

_El destino de Marluxia fue en la cocina, debía terminar de cocinar los alimentos que estaban en la estufa mientras usaba patines y cantaba merengue, ese día se dieron cuenta que Marluxia no debía cocinar, es… "no sano" con palabras exactas, peligroso…en especial si este tiene patines mientras carga cosas hirviendo y se distrae cantando babosadas…_

_En el poco tiempo que se puso a hacer eso, la cocina se prendió pues puso la hornilla a más de 360º para hacer pasta…había humo por todas partes, Marluxia no sabía qué hacer, cargo el agua con la pasta y se le cayó encima por culpa de los patine_s, _salió gritando y haciendo intentos de correr mientras gritaba: ¡Quema, quema! Pero los patines se lo impedían, se caía…Al principio des pareció divertido…luego…no tanto…La cocina exploto y todos se quemaron, las alarmas contra incendios sonó, todos los vecinos se alarmaron, llamaron a la policía, y así…todos terminaron en un cuarto pequeño tras rejas, con un borracho, un trasvesti, y extrañamente también con su madre y Squall…._

_¿Qué le paso a estos dos últimos…? Bueno, Squall estaba con sus amigos en la pista de patinaje, donde se encontrarían con Rinoa, la chica y él seguían molestos y se evitaban, cuando por fin se animaron a hablar pues empezaron a resolver el asunto, todo empezó cuando se dijo aquella frase…_

_- Squall…Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_  
_- Dim-_  
_- ¿Usted es Squall Leonhart? – pregunta un policía que salió de la nada, sus amigos al ver al policía se acercaron a ver que ocurría…_  
_- Si… ¿Por? – simple y directo, como él._  
_- Detuvimos a su madre, venga con nosotros, nos pidió que le avisáramos a usted._  
_- Ufff… ¿Qué hiso esta vez? – ante la pregunta de clara irritación de Squall, el policía levanta una ceja y sus amigos se le quedan viendo…en shock, el policía le pareció más racional no hablar de ello en publico y le pidió que lo acompañaran y él mismo se lo diría en el camino…Squall aceptó con semblante serio e indiferente, como una piedra, pero por dentro quería matar a su madre._

_Eso aclaraba el porqué de Squall…pero su madre es otra cosa…ella explico que el vecino no accedió a darle la cola al banco, pues el muy tacaño tenía auto pero no quería llevarla porque no tenía mucha gasolina, ella le dijo: "¿tienes auto y no quieres usarlo? Tacaño egoísta". Después de eso el muy imbécil se ofendió y se pusieron a pelear, ella en un momento de histeria le lanza todo lo que ve a su paso hasta que se topo con un cuchillo y lo lanzó, le rozo la mejilla, pero eso y los moretones fueron suficiente razón pare que él llamara a la policía. Y allí estaban…ahora fue él el que explico todo y ambos se pusieron histéricos, lo primero que dijeron es: ¡¿Qué hicieron qué a la comida?! Y luego Squall que era el más racional pregunto por su estado y el de la casa, claro, estaba furico, pero su hermano tenía quemaduras por todas partes así que mejor arreglarían cuentas luego…Los amigos de él también estaban heridos y no hablaban, así que lo dejo para después…primero los sacaría de allí._

_Por culpa de todos los infortunios tuvieron que llamar a Vanitas al trabajo para que recogiera a sus demás hermanos y se encontraran todos en la casa, Sora llego con un atuendo peculiar…los gemelitos menores no hicieron preguntas como normalmente, pues conociendo a su familia se imaginaban lo que ocurría, y bueno… el jefe de Vanitas se molesto pero lo dejo pasar esta vez por tratarse de una emergencia familiar donde su madre estaba "en el hospital por graves heridas en la columna" y Marluxia su "adorado" hermano mayor "por trauma sicológico hacia las quemaduras de segundo grado" que según ellos su madre también había sufrido._

_Todos los hermanos se encontraron con la casa quemada, su madre dijo que era fantástico ya que así podrían remodelar, pero tenia un arranque de locura crónico por que su preciada comida que hiso con tanto afecto (si como no -.-) se había dañado, todo por culpa del fuego ¿Por qué tenia que existir el fuego?_

_Squall fue el primero en irse a ajustar cuentas con Marlu, ahora no podía irse con los chicos a comer y tampoco tendría comida allí, le importaba una mierda que estuviera en el hospital y que su estado es "delicado" por graves quemaduras de tercer grado, eso le pasaba por desobedecer. Después le siguieron los demás, el hecho es que todos estaban alterados gritando y una enfermera tuvo que irrumpir en la habitación a calmarlos a todos antes de que mataran al paciente, el mismo ciclo se repitió con Demyx y Axel, aunque estos últimos no les fue tan mal…ya que:_

_1-. La enfermera estaba pendiente después del "incidente"_  
_2-. Sus heridas eran de menor gravedad_  
_3-. Ellos no son ingenuos ni estúpidos como para esperar que esa familia tan rencorosa, extraña y loca, los perdonada o lo pospusieran para después por "consideración" por sus heridas, a diferencia de Marlu que es un pobre ingenuo…_

- ¿Ves?, es por eso que no creo que sea buena idea Axel  
Su plan se iba al carajo, sino hacia algo pronto no lograría nada y de repente…el bombillo se le prendió, ¡Una idea!  
- ¿Y que tal si jugamos póker?  
- No  
- P-pero…  
- No  
- P-pero…p-p-p-pero…es que…es que…p-pero es que…  
- Ni siquiera tengo dinero – Axel le pasa una gota por la expresión de Vanitas, era algo parecida a esto: –w–…pero no se esperaba que le dijera que no por eso, así que sonríe macabramente.  
- Ohhh, ¡sino necesitamos dinero! – dice Axel y Vanitas queda todo atolondrado.  
- ¿No? – dice inocentemente, meneando la cabeza en señal de interrogante.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Nunca has jugado póker stripper?  
- Ahhh…no  
- Pues ya veras como se juega…yo te enseñare.  
- ¿En serio?  
- ¡Pues claro!  
Ambos fueron al apartamento del pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda y se pusieron a jugar, la primera la gana el pelirrojo  
- ¡Bien!, quítate la camisa – eso descoloco por completo a Vanitas – veras el póker stripper consiste en que el que pierde se quita una prenda de la ropa que trae puesta, y es de la elección del ganador, ¿lo captas? – Vanitas todo sorprendido queda boca abierta y con los ojos desorbitados.  
- P-pero – ahora era su turno para tartamudear.  
- Nada de peros, ¿si sabes que en el póker siempre se apuesta algo, entonces porque te sorprendes?, esta vez es ropa, ropa. ¿Captaste? – Vani cayó en la trampa y como se esperaba a regadiñes se quito la camisa.

Así continuaron jugando durante un rato hasta que Vanitas quedo en bóxers solamente y Axel quedo solo en pantalones, pero antes de hacer una última jugada el pelirrojo se retiro para hacer una llamada y Vanitas se quedo a esperarlo. El pirómano hablaba en la cocina, no tan lejos de la sala donde ellos estaban pero si lo suficiente como para no poder escuchar lo que decía.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – responde el otro lado del teléfono, la voz era ronca y un poco carrasposa, parecía ocupado, o aburrido, pero notar algo así por teléfono era realmente difícil.  
- Porque sino le diré a Marluxia tu pequeño secretito, además, que si lo haces obtendrás beneficios  
- Desgraciado… - bufo la voz que hablaba por el otro lado del teléfono - ¿Qué quieres, y que tipo de beneficios?, mira que como le cuentes eso estoy muerto – Axel sonríe, sabia que eso funcionaria, nadie que tuviera tres dedos de frente hacia enfadar a Marluxia.  
- Bueno, Xigbar, quiero que pongas a trabajar a Vanitas, lo llames es **25min** y le digas que tiene que ir a trabajar  
- No puedo, hoy es su día libre, se que yo no les suelo dar vacaciones a mis empleados pero el chico batallo por eso e hicimos un acuerdo  
- Puedo felizmente decirle a Marluxia que en su cumpleaños te colaste a su habitación y le robaste un frasquito de lubricante, y de paso rompiste su preciada flor Y tu fuiste el que le hiso la broma en su champú, que TÚ fuiste el causante de que tuviera el pelo verde durante un mes, ¿lo captas?  
- Lo llamare en **25min** – él sabia que el pelirrojo si era capaz, así que mejor no discutir y salvarse el pellejo, o peor…de tener el cabello como Marluxia, de solo pensarlo le dan escalofríos, ningún chico normal quiere tener el pelo rosa.  
- ¡Gracias! – dijo todo sonriente, antes de colgar escucho un "espera" de parte de Xigbar.  
- ¿Cuáles eran los beneficios que mencionaste?  
- Apostaré con él y hará todo lo que le diga cuando gané, entre eso, hare que las horas extras que trabaje esta semana sean gratis  
- ¿Cómo sabes que ganaras? – inquirió Xigbar.  
- El chico no es muy bueno en el juego, solo le hago creer que tiene oportunidad de vencerme para que acepte la apuesta  
- Ingenioso, harás trampa  
- No es trampa, es táctica  
- No, es trampa  
- ¡Ya te dije que es táctica, estrategia, un plan! ¿lo captas? – replicó masajeándose la sien, aunque Xigbar no podía verlo, sabia que lo hacia, el chico nunca cambia.  
- Si claro, como quieras decirle, pero es trampa, lo estas estafando, engañando  
- ¿Quieres que haga horas extras o no?

Axel volvió a posarse en el lugar en el cual estaba jugando desde un principio, aprovecho para revolver las cartas y acomodarse bien en su sitio. Luego de un rato los resultados eran: un incomodo Vanitas totalmente desnudo y un Axel solamente en bóxers. En ese punto el pelirrojo le propuso que si no podía quitarse nada más porque no hacían una apuesta, el ganador haría todo lo que el perdedor le pidiese por un día y durante una semana haría algo que no le gustase de la elección del ganador, por supuesto que Vanitas dudo, pero a la final acepto.

El resultado fue:

Axel aviso a los gemelos los cuales sacan a Sora del departamento y lo ponen enfrente de la puerta para que observara el espectáculo, cuando Axel y Vanitas llegaron puede decirse que todos los vecinos tuvieron un día muy interesante, Vanitas seguía sin nada puesto, se le veían hasta las bolas, y esta corriendo mientras cantaba my band (D12) y a la mitad del camino se tropieza con una roca y cae al suelo, el pobre de Sora no podía ni respirar, se estaba ahogando de tanta risa, después al pararse y seguir en lo suyo, le cae encima un gato negro que piso mientras corría que le rasguña toda la cara y para completar después de eso le cae un pote de pintura rosa encima y se llena todo, hasta el cabello, de rosa, esta demás decir que después de eso el chico más nunca jugo póker stripper y mucho menos con Axel…Luego llamó su jefe exigiendo su ida inmediata al trabajo, tuvo que ir…

Para colmo no le dio tiempo de quitarse toda la pintura, por lo que tuvo que irse así al trabajo, donde desafortunadamente estaban todos sus conocidos, incluido amigos y familiares, incluso los que eran solo compañeros, empezó su turno y cuando iba a cobrar sus horas extras por hacerle trabajar su día libre Axel intervino y lo termino de joder por completo, todos tenían su vista posada en él, ya llevaba horas ¡HORAS! Trabajando y nada que se iban, ni siquiera tenían la decencia de voltear a ver a otra parte, sus miradas lo acosaban y no lo dejaban. Al pasar el rato Squall que también estaba allí decidió irse, luego sus demás hermanos también abandonaron el lugar, excepto Sora, que lo seguía enfurruñando con su mirada junto con todos los demás. La gota que derramo el vaso fue un comentario de uno de sus clientes (hombres), que dijo: "Oye dulzura, ¿te vienes conmigo después de tu turno? La pasaremos muy bien…" dijo mientras le echaba una mirada lasciva, ¿Lo creían gay? Al borde del colapso, sale disparado del café donde trabajaba de mesero, sin importarle que su jefe lo llamara, no prestaba la más mínima atención, a nadie ni a nada.

Ya estaba harto…harto de todo esto… _"¿Es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestarme a mí"?_ piensa con desgano totalmente cabreado Vanitas. Tenia que soportar a sus vecinos, su jefe, los profesores, el imbécil "ese", sus amigos ¡Por dios sus amigos!, además… ¿Quién es ese rarito que siempre le anda espiando? Ese tipo… lo has visto antes… Además, ¡que es ÉL el que se encarga del loco de la esquina! Los compañeros, confirmado, son insoportables, ya sean del trabajo o de la escuela. ¡Por dios, solo quería salir de esa horrible rutina! ¡Odiaba a todos y a todo!

- ¡Suficiente, estoy harto! – estaba furioso, exhausto, tanto que su primera victima seria cualquiera que se le cruzara por enfrente.

Salió a paso veloz por la calle, soltando toda clase de maldiciones, furioso. Sin ser consciente de que esa misma furia acabaría sicológicamente con él.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Que se jodan todo el mundo!, ¡Malditos desgraciados vagos de mierda que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida, miserables moribundos!

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, un coche avanzo a toda velocidad, él estaba cruzando ya en ese instante, furioso, con la mirada nublada, tanto que ni siquiera se percató del auto que tal era la velocidad que podría acabar con su propia vida. Todo por una simple estupidez, todo lo ocurrido después…fue por causa de una estupidez, y las consecuencias no serian pocas…

- ¡Cuidado! – grito atrás de él una voz aterradoramente familiar, y esa misma voz… lo jalo fuera del camino, poniéndolo a salvo de las garras de la muerte.  
- ¡No! – al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir corrió…pero era demasiado tarde… para evitar el posible accidente de ambos, Axel, puso alrededor de la cadera de Vanitas sus brazos en un abrazo efusivo, alejándolo del peligro.  
- ¡Nooooo! – gritó Vani al ver la horrible tragedia, culpándose, por ver el inerte cuerpo de su hermanito tirado en el suelo, el cuerpo de Sora…del que solo sangre botaba en grandes cantidades, él no era consiente de nada, ni del paso del tiempo, ni de la gente que se acumulaba en un circulo a ver lo ocurrido, no era consiente ni del propio conductor, solo de Sora, solo miraba a Sora.

Axel decidió que ya debía soltar a Vanitas, este ante su repentina libertad de movimiento sale corriendo junto a su hermano, su gemelo, arrodillándose a su lado, sollozando, deseando que no importara que, Sora permaneciera a su lado, que no lo abandonara, por más egoísta que sonara, solo quería que no lo dejara, era su hermano y lo quería con vida, a su lado, como siempre.

- Sora, mírame, mírame, no me dejes ¿si?, pase lo que pase, resiste, ¡por favor resiste!, ya viene la ayuda ¿si?, mírame, mírame a los ojos, por favor Sora – decía Vanitas desesperado, agarrando el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, sollozando muy angustiado.  
- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – gritó con pánico una persona entre el tumulto de gente que se agrupaba a ver lo ocurrido.

Para des fortunio de ambos, la ambulancia tardo 15min en llegar, y para entonces Sora ya se había desmayado, angustiando más a su hermano. Cuando esta llego, ambos subieron en ella y empezaron a atender inmediatamente a Sora, pero eso no alivio ni un poco a Vani.

- Todo saldrá bien, iré al hospital apenas pueda, mantén la calma, Vanitas – dijo completamente serio Axel, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia y esta arrancara.

En todo el viaje, no hubo casi progresos, Sora estaba muy herido y no daba señales de despertar. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, a ojos de Vanitas, que lo único que observaba era el rostro pasivo de Sora en sueños.

_En el momento que el auto choco contra Sora, Axel sujetaba por la espalda a Vanitas, este gritaba desesperadamente con el gran estruendo producido del coche al impactar, todos tenían sus miradas desorbitadas, las únicas excepciones eran: Vanitas, que estaba angustiado; Sora, que ni lo pensó dos veces antes de dar la vida por su gemelo con una enorme determinación; y Axel, que inmediatamente reacciono y saco del ángulo de choque a Vanitas, sabiendo_ _que si el accidente pasaba a mayores, al menos el sacrificio de Sora no sería en vano._

_El momento del impacto, Sora inmediatamente cayó casi en la inconsciencia, mareado y adolorido. El conductor se dio un fuerte golpe en el cráneo y perdió el conocimiento, todo lo que se podía visualizar dentro del coche fue el conductor inconsciente con la frente en el volante, pero no había sangre raramente…también se podía observar una botella de Vodka en el asiento del copiloto, lo cual decía mucho._

_El carro estaba abollado de modo que se notaba los anteriores choques._

_El pánico empezó a surgir y las personas curiosas se amontonaban para ver lo ocurrido, nadie sabia que realmente estaba en sus manos el haber podido ayudar a Sora, pero en vez de eso prefirieron enterarse de la nueva noticia antes de ayudar a salvar aquella pobre vida tirada en el suelo, adolorida, con su mayor ser querido manteniéndolo en sus confortables brazos, sollozando._

_Una persona desconocida grito "¡Llamen una ambulancia!", Axel empezó a dispersar a las personas para darle su espacio a los gemelos, y la policía llego de repente, alguno de los curiosos debió haberla llamado. Normalmente arrestaría al conductor, pero al notar que no daba señales de vida prefirieron llamar 2 ambulancias y después ocuparse del asunto de enjuiciar al señor que provoco el accidente al conducir borracho._

_La ambulancia tardo en llegar más de 15min para des fortunio de los gemelos, mientras sus amigos se encargaron de avisar a su madre y los demás hermanos que anteriormente estuvieron en el lugar de lo ocurrido, claro, entonces era para molestar a Vanitas, ahora sin embargo, seria para velar por Sora o simplemente no irían allí, sino que irían directamente al hospital, que es lo más lógico._

_Axel al notar la angustia de Vanitas le dedica unas palabras de apoyo justo antes de que las puertas de la por fin, recién llegada ambulancia, se cerraran. Luego, llegaron al hospital después de un tortuoso viaje, en el cual, no se pudo llegar a una conclusión del estado de Sora, por causa de poco material con el que trabajar. En el trayecto a la sala de emergencias no se dijo mucho que digamos, Sora yacía inconsciente y Vanitas a su lado, hasta que uno de los doctores, detuvo al aludido de posarse junto a su hermano mientras sostiene su mano y le da palabras de aliento. Y así, llegamos a la actual situación, la sala de espera en la que se encuentra actualmente Vanitas esperando noticias de su gemelo._

Nunca te ha tocado una situación donde… ¿te sientas que no puedes hacer nada?, ¿donde la impotencia te supere?, ¿la culpa te consuma?, ¿la angustia te amenace con nublar tu camino y no dejarte seguir?, un momento donde tengas miles de sentimientos conjuntos como… ¿un momento donde desees dejarlo todo y morir? Ese era ese tipo de situación, su familia aun no llegaba y él tenía que enfrentar todo solo, mientras la culpa lo consume y lo mata por dentro, lo deja completamente desprotegido y solo, angustiado.

Su pecho le dolía, el solo pensar que Sora no sobreviviría era algo insufrible, insoportable, inimaginable. Se retorcía de dolor por dentro y lo aparentaba con esa mirada indiferente. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que no tiene corazón, que como era posible que su hermano estaba al borde de la muerte y él como si nada. Si supieran… lo mal que lo pasaba, como se retorcía por dentro y lo aparentaba, como creía que todo estaba perdido y ya no había porque luchar, mientras a la vez aun mantenía la esperanza de que volverían a casa juntos, que todo estaría bien, que había gente que los apoyaban así que no están solo en esto, y sino, que aun se tendrían el uno al otro, al menos… estarían juntos… Como con él… pero a diferencia de él…Sora no lo abandonaría, ¿Verdad?...

"Si estuvieras conmigo, todo seria diferente... ¿Por qué te fuiste, si yo te amaba tanto?, dime... ¿Por qué me dejas soportar todo este dolor solo... caundo me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo... que siempre estarías ahí... para mi?, que estariamos juntos siempre... pasara lo que pasara... ¿Por qué cada vez que te recuerdo sufro tanto sino hace mucho tu eras mi luz? Dime... Ventus... ¿Por qué te fuiste, amado mío? ¿Por qué...?" pensaba Vanitas…agonizante "Tu desapareciste de repente... te esfumaste junto con todos tus familiares... sin siquiera despedirte, sin decirme que tal vez nos volvamos a ver... solo te fuiste... ¿Por qué...? ¿Me mentiste?, ¿Acaso esa promesa...fue una farsa? ¿Me usaste y luego te burlaste de mí?... ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas...?" Sus ojos estaban rojos, aguados, y sin embargo, no dejo que se les escaparan a esas hermosas perlas ámbar, ni una sola gota de agua.

"Vuelve...Ventus. Te necesito, por favor"  
Lo peor de todo, es que ni sus pensamientos lo dejaban descansar de la horrible desdicha que vivía, lo único que hacían era atormentarlo aun más, llevarlo a un punto donde no era comparable cualquier sufrimiento con el que él estaba experimentando en ese instante.

"Por favor...vuelve, quédate conmigo, Ventus...por favor...te necesito..." El chico prácticamente estaba rogando…y él sabia mejor que nadie, que sus plegarias no serian escuchadas…

- Tu eres el hermano del paciente Sora Leonhart ¿cierto? – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, aun así Vanitas la contesto con un débil pero audible "si", esperando que la mujer de diese noticias sobre Sora – El estado de tu hermano es delicado…él…tiene serios problemas respiratorios, no estamos muy seguros…pero es muy posible…que él…no…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

haru: No m maten! *se esconde detras del mueble* se q no debi dejarlo alli pero...pero, es q no tenia otra opcion! *le lanzan un tomate en la cara*

Genesis: eso te pasa por hacer eso, te dije q no lo dejaras alli pero tu nunca escuchas -.-

haru: Ahhhhh! *una turba violenta la persigue por todas partes*

Angeal: ¿Crees q debamos ayudarla?

Sephirot: para que...si aun no salimos en el fic y por su culpa aun no nos pagan

Angeal: mmm...yo qiero mi dinero...si muere no m va a pagar...

haru: Ayudenmeeeee! *la habian agarrado la turba violenta* Ahhhhhhhh auxilio!

Cloud: si no hacen nada no creo q les pague ni aunq aparescan en el fic...

Genesis: y porq no haces nada tu? -.- q yo mal no recuerde ni siquiera has salido en el fic...

Cloud: salgo en el siguiente cap y lo sabes -.-

Angeal: Wow, le rasgaron toda la ropa...sephirot pagame gane la apuesta, no murio pero si tendra q ir al hospital *Sephirot saca 3000gils y se los entrega de mala gana a Angeal*

haru: los odio... *casi muerta* si no haces algo Angeal no te pago *Angeal corre como alma q se lleva el diablo a sacar la turba violenta* te pondre como esclavo de cloud y zack sino ayudas a Angeal, sephirot *se esfuma tambien a maxima velocidad* y a ti genesis no te dare tu libro de loveless, primero lo quemo antes q dartelo *otro mas q se une* ¿porq no m ayudastes cloud?

Cloud: no m pagas por ayudarte

haru: le dire a zack q antes de conocerlo a él, conocistes "muy bien" a sephirot *otro mas para el monton* si sabes tratarlos parecen cachorritos indefensos...auch, duele, duele...unos cachorritos no muy bien domensticados...*la meten en la ambulancia*

Zack: ¿Que ocurrio? O.o...solo m fui unos minutos...

haru: Nos leemos pronto, Cuidense! *dice medio muerta*

Zack: Ahhh *se asusta con el mounstruo q hay delante de él* ah...eres tu...

haru: gracias...q gran apoyo...

Cloud: ¡Zack ve a ayudarnos a sacarlos a ellos o te juro que no te dejare tocarme mas nunca! *el moreno aparece inmediatamente junto a Cloud ayudandolo con la turba furiosa*

haru: mmm...alguien se conoce un par de trucos...de donde los habra aprendido? O.o *hay un monton de carteles q le apuntan con flechas a su alrededor* y de donde salieron estos carteles?...


End file.
